vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcada
Who is Arcada? Arcada is one of the Lycan Triplets born to ItsLumi and Zurui. She was born last and is known as the runt of the triplets since she is slightly smaller than Skiira and Kelaya. The actual person portraying Arcada is a Real Life Mute and is incapable of talking. As a result, the other two characters were asked to also be mute so Arcada wasn't alone. Lore Biography/History Arcada and the other two triplets were born into existence on August 22nd, 2018. The Lycan family left for their den in the mountains to bring the pups into the world in their natural home. The family were only expecting twins, Skiira and Kelaya, but were surprised when a third suddenly appeared, little Arcada, at the last moment. Feeling the name fit, Lumi and Zurui named Arcada after the demon who made their children possible, Arcadum. Arcada didn't meet Arcadum until she learned how to howl properly without wimpering. The two met in October 2018, with it being a rather "good" meeting for her interacting with a demon for the first time. Arcada was headpatted by Arcadum and approval of her name was given. Arcada's First Word Since Arcada and the other two triplets are mutes, they communicate through written words and simple sign language. As a result of hearing "Nani" over and over from Lumi and Zurui, it became clear that her first word was "Nani" and when she was taught to spell her name she would spell it as "Arcanani". She thought herself was a "Nani" and thus added her name to "Nani". Arcada's Allergies After rolling around in a bunch of roses, she broke out into a sneezing fit and Lumi rushed her to the nearby river in "Kittoki's Sanctuary" to wash the rose petals off of his puppy. Ever since, she avoided roses unless they were plastic ones made so she wouldn't have an allergic reaction. It was later found out, that Skiira also shares this allergy. The Triplet's First Birthday The triplets celebrated their first birthday on November 22nd. This marked their 4th actual birthday, but it was the first one celebrated that they can remember. So whenever someone asks how old they are, they say they are 4 by holding up their hands to show 4 fingers. Arcada ate all of the three cakes alone then had a tummy ache afterward. The other two puppies settled for just a cupcake. Ever since this day, Arcada's favorite phrase to motion is "Can I eat it" since she feels she will just get a tummy ache is she eats something without asking first. Personality Arcada is a rather shy puppy much like Skiira. She is known as the "Trouble Puppy" since she was always getting into trouble and put into corners as a very little puppy with her sister Skiira. She would wimper at any strangers she met early on, hiding behind her mother for safety. As she grew up a little bit, she grew more confident with herself and no longer fears strangers realizing she can kill everyone with cuteness. Now she will welcome the attention and headpats from almost anyone, but occasionally gets spooked by some of the more profound creatures in VRChat. Out of character, she is her cheery self and loves to make her friends' days brighter by her visiting them in her cute puppy avatars. She is often told how she makes people smile just by being around and showing her support and friendship. Despite being a mute, she communicates just fine for the most part through writing, but sometimes VRChat screws with the marker making it difficult to read what's written. Family Arcada is part of the Lycan Family, consisting of ItsLumi (father), Zurui (mother), Novalee (older brother), and Skiira and Kelaya (her other twins). Zenekon is also part of the puppies lives as their fun Uncle and Moxi is considered to be their Aunt. The puppies also enjoy being babysit by Miss Minerva and MissVioletWolf who they also call their Auntie. The Future Projection Device The FP Device (FPD) is a miniaturized machine that is capable of altering how others see the puppies, allowing them to appear as adult figures. This device was found by Luminia and HiddenRoses when they took the puppies on a Hiking Adventure deep into a rainforest. Originally it was unknown what it had done and was broken. They took the device to a friend who knew how to fix machines such as the FPD and he figured out how to make it work. After that, the original FPD was altered to become 3 FPD's to allow each puppy to use the device at will. How the FPD displays the future puppy differs depending on various factors, such as how they are being raised, how many friends and people they interact with, and overall how they are developing as the young puppies they are. So far there has been 2 different versions of the Future Projection puppies, with a third one starting to slowly take form. Trivia *Arcada is best friends with Skiira IRL, and the two of them do everything together. *Kelaya wasn't originally considered for the RP, but was added in as a backup for Skiira since she went MIA for about 3 weeks without any mention of why. This resulted in there being 3 puppies instead of two. *Arcada is portrayed by the same person as Luminia. *Arcada and Skiira love seeing people's reactions to new puppy avatars, and it makes both of them quite happy whenever someone dies from the cuteness. *The phrase "kill em with cuteness" was adopted by Lumi instead of "sick em!" to send the puppies to meet someone and make them happy. *Lumi is a good friend of Arcada's now, originally meeting with Luminia writing out "Hi Lumi, it's me Lumi". The moment was followed by him immediately asking her to be his next puppy. *The idea for Twin puppies was given to Luminia by Zurui, and she asked if Luminia had someone to play the role of the second puppy, HiddenRoses took the role happily. *When the puppies were born, all three of the people portraying them was extremely excited and fell in love with the Lycan RP. *Arcada made all of the puppy models since the very first one. As a result, she's only gotten better with what she can do with them. This is also why they no longer have their wimper sound effect, Arcada never received the sound file for that so it was taken out after the very first version of them. The Awoo sound effect was also raised to a higher pitch to give them a slightly more feminine howl. *Arcada's "Rawr!" comes out as "Un gaaa!". Several laughed at the adorable attempt to rawr. Gallery VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-09 02-00-50.158.png|The Triplets Arcada and Skiira (First Snow Day!).png|Arcada and Skiira (First Snow Day!) Arcada falling asleep in Babysitter Rose's hand.png|Arcada Asleep in HiddenRose's hand Arcada and Skiira Sunset.png|Arcada and Skiira Sunset Cookies for All!.png|Cookies for All! Awoooo Spoopy!.png|Awoooo Spoopy! Arcada and Kelaya with the Iron Elephant.png|Arcada and Kelaya with the Iron Elephant So Awoooo Pretty!.png|So Awoooo Pretty! VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-08 18-05-52.347.png|Arcada and Skiira VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-22 04-10-23.249.png|Arcada and Skiira with Papa Lumi VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-22 04-51-36.227.png|Arcada and Skiira with Mama Zu and Papa Lumi Fingers up It's Howloween!.png|Finger up! It's Howloween!! Arcada and Skiira in their Fall Dresses.png|Arcada and Skiira in their Fall Dresses VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-20 04-37-24.194.png|Arcada cheering up Papa Lumi Arcada Dancing.png|Arcada Dancing It was so pretty she cried!.png|It was so pretty she cried! Arcada and Kelaya Christmas.png|Arcada and Kelaya Christmas Arcada and Skiira Christmas.png WAAAA Can I eat it!?.png|WAAAAA! Can I eat it!? Future Projection Arcada (Assassin).png|Future Projection Arcada (Assassin) Arcada asking to eat all of Thanksgiving Dinner.png|Arcada asking if she can eat all of Thanksgiving Dinner! Category:Characters Category:People Category:Lycans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction